Harry Smith's Jealousy
Harry Smith's Jealousy is an episode of The Bully that was first aired in March 2015. Plot Harry Smith walks up to Colham High School as usual. When he arrives, he overhears his friends talking about their excitement for a party tomorrow. He listens in closely, and hears a mention of Pamela Milne. He finds out that she is hosting the party, so he butts into the conversation and asks them all about it. David Marshall tells him that she is hosting it at Farthill. However, he then says that he is not invited for "reasons that you don't need to know". This causes Harry to be put in a bad mood for the rest of the day. After school, Harry arrives home. He tells Liam Smith that tomorrow he will be going to a meditation club in Farthill tomorrow. Liam believes him, and gives him permission. He is glad that he is going to the meditation club as he has always felt that he has needed to calm down a bit. Four hours later, he receives a phone call from David. He answers it, with David telling him that all of the boys in third year except Harry are invited to Pamela's party. Harry tells him that he will be the uninvited guest, so then David tells him that she will throw him over the sea and across to Doonatel if he appears at the party. The phone call promptly ends, with Harry raging in bed. The next morning, he gets changed. Liam then throws him into the RustBucket 2000, ready to go to his 'meditation club'. Whilst they are driving, there is a bad traffic jam outside Hellton, so he takes a diversion using a remote single track road. Eventually they arrive, with Harry being dropped off outside Farthill Library. When the coast is clear, Harry takes a walk to Farthill Party House, where the party is being hosted. He notices all of the boys queuing outside the party house, eagerly waiting to go inside. Pamela notices Harry, so she locks him out. A few minutes later, she walks outside, ready to inform Harry that he is not meant to be there. Harry is too busy checking her out, so he doesn't pay attention to the fact that he is about to be thrown. When she lifts him up, he tries to hug her and even sneakily kisses her on the lips. She screams and ends up dropping him, so then she runs back inside with Harry still locked out. He notices that one of the windows is smashed, so he decides to climb in. However, the window takes him to the boiler room. He decides to kick the boiler, destroying the heating. Everyone in the party house is now very cold, running out of the house at 60mph. Once everyone is gone, the police arrive. They come and arrest Harry for harassing the guests and destroying the boiler. Music *Strike Fighter - Hyper Hopper (plays when the RustBucket 2000 takes off) *Joonas Hahmo - Together (plays in Farthill Party House) *Motto To Love-Ru - Battle 2 (plays when the police arrest Harry) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes